Surprise Visit
by Lady1Venus
Summary: ARMADA. ONE-SHOT. HS-Al. Hotshot receives disturbing news from Rad about Alexis. He travels to Earth to see why Alexis is acting so strangly and distant with her friends


**Surprise Visit**

Being back on Earth was something he had looked forwarded to since leaving Earth, but now that he was back, it was if he never left. If it weren't for his duties to his men, he would make Earth his home and stay there. But he knew that was impossible, at least not yet was it possible but he hoped it would be soon. As she drove around the familiar roads that brought back many memories of being on Earth, he couldn't help but think about the transmission he was given that caused him to come back in the first place.

He had been busy working on Cybertron, building a new tower when he was called away saying there was a subspace recording from Earth. He was quite surprised to hear such a transmission. Too curious as to who or what caused the transmission, addressed to him, he went to investigate. To his surprise it was from on of his human friends. He did have a feeling it was one of them, but who?

As he watched the message from his friend, Rad, he had listened carefully to the message and it even disturbed him. It disturbed him to the point that he actually downloaded the message in his memory banks so he could replay it again at a later date. As he continued to drive, he decided to rehear the transmission once again.

"_Hey Hotshot, it's me Rad. I know it's been a bit since we last talked and frankly I'm not sure how long it will take for this transmission to reach you. But I'm really concerned for Alexis. It's been five years since we've seen you guys and we've never forgotten you. We're all doing good, graduated from high school and began college or university, but Alexis she seems have gone into a depression and she won't talk to me. I even dated her for awhile last year but she changed. She's like a completely new person and it scares the hell out of me. Hotshot I was wondering if you could come and visit and perhaps figure out what's wrong with Alexis. I know it's not probably your thing or even important enough to leave Cybertron, but I am really worried for Alexis. Thanks. Your friend Rad. Don't forget us."_

As the message ended, Hotshot sighed deeply and continued on driving. After hearing that message the first time, he knew he had to go back. He immediately made arrangements to Warp to Earth and leave Jetfire in charge to continue with the rebuilding. From the sound of Rad's worried voice, he knew Rad was being sincere in his words for Alexis.

The moment he got to Earth, Hotshot quickly tracked down his blond friend to find out any information that he could. He was no disappointed when he found his friend. The young man was alone and walking along the side of the street with a backpack over his shoulder.

Hotshot drove up to the young man and slowed down.

"Need a lift?"

Rad, too much into his own thoughts, didn't think too much into the voice. "No that's ok." Rad turned and gasped. He nearly dropped his laptop bag, but quickly recovered. "Hotshot?"

"You betcha," the car chuckled. "So as I asked before, would you like a lift?" The yellow and red car stopped and the passenger door opened up.

Rad brightly smiled. "Now how can I turn down an offer like that from a good friend?" Rad pulled his backpack off his shoulder and quickly climbed in the car, being careful with his laptop.

Once Rad was secured, Hotshot pulled into traffic and began driving in no particular direction. "So where are you heading?"

"I was heading towards my apartment, but I have no one waiting for me so I'm all yours. I guess you got my message."

"Yes, I got it earlier today," Hotshot answered. "Perhaps you can tell me what is wrong with Alexis."

"Well it started last year when her mother passed away from a strange sickness. No doctor was able to figure what the problem was. After the funeral, she began to act strange and distant. She began arguing with her father. Before long she broke up with me and has completely isolated herself from everyone. It's only gotten worse in the last few weeks, hence why I contacted you."

"When did you send that message?"

"Last week. I last saw Alexis two days ago."

"Do you know where she is living?"

"You're not going to believe this," Rad said with a sad expression. "She's been staying at the base."

"At the base?" Rad felt the car jolt and he assumed it was Hotshot jumping in alarm. "I haven't seen her. And I was just there a few minutes ago."

"I doubt she's been staying in any of the old familiar areas. She's probably somewhere where it's harder to find. I was able to get into the base to send the message and I never saw her, nor did find anything that resembled her staying there. But I know she is because when I last saw her, I saw her car heading towards the base. I even have seen her car parked there too."

"I wonder what would have made Alexis so depressed, that she would go and stop talking to her friends," Hotshot said aloud.

"I'm not sure myself."

"Rad would you mind if I drop you off at your apartment and I try and go find her?"

"Not at all," Rad answered. "She might run away from me anyway if she sees me. You on the other hand, she'd probably wouldn't.

Hotshot asked Rad for the directions to the young man's apartment. Hotshot swiftly turned himself around to head off in the direction towards the street his friend lived on. Once Rad was at his apartment, the yellow Autobot sped off down the road and towards the base. He had to find his friend and find her fast. He was now really worried about her.

After he got to the base, he went to the command center and began punching in buttons to locate any human life. When he didn't find any, which was quite strange, he decided to check to see if she was sneaking off to another location. He went to the gate room and activated the logs of where the gate last warping was. He soon found a trail to a rain forest. The gate was activated earlier that day.

He assumed it was Alexis that went there. Grabbing some things he would need for the forest, he soon activated the gate and warped there. He warped to the exact location that was last plugged in and sure enough, he found what he was looking for. Alexis was asleep right in front of him. She had some scratches on her and after he took a scan of her, he found that she was physically ok.

He lightly honked his horn, hoping to get her attention, but not wanting to scare the animals of the forest. She jerked awake, not really understanding what just woke her. She looked around, wondering what made the noise, but when she saw nothing, she was about to lay her head back down. But something did catch her attention. Tires.

She jerked her body to a sitting position and looked at the hood of a yellow car accented in red. She shock her head, trying to shake the cobwebs away and also trying to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

"Yes, it's me," the car said.

Alexis stopped and stared at the car. "Hot…shot?"

"I have many questions, but I think they can wait. But I do have one I want to ask. Why are you sleeping on the ground?"

"I was taking an adventure and got lost. I was so tired I was taking nap and then I was going to start again."

"Why did you get lost?"

Alexis stood up and brushed herself off. She couldn't take her eyes off the car. "I was looking for the coordinates to get back to the base. But I couldn't find them."

"You're at the coordinates."

"I am?" Alexis looked around again and realized she was. "How could I have been so stupid?" Her body slumped to the ground as heavy sobs suddenly racked her body.

Hotshot jolted back as he saw his friend break down. Something was really wrong with her. He then remembered something. He remembered a year ago one of his Autobot friends built each Transformer a device and attached it to the mech's body. It was a hologram program to make solid holographic matter. Hotshot felt around in his sensors to activate the device. Once it was activated, he concentrated on what he wanted to make.

Alexis continued to cry, being stupid at herself for not noticing she was at the coordinates. She was also upset with herself, allowing herself to fall apart like she was. And now she was in front of her friend that she had been wishing would come to Earth to visit them again. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her. She nearly screamed in fright if it wasn't for the fact that she opened her eyes to see Hotshot's vehicle mode still beside her. So whatever was around her, wasn't dangerous.

She looked down to see miniature arms of Hotshot's body wrapped around her. She turned her head to be face to face with a whole miniature self of Hotshot. It was identical to his normal bot mode, but it was now her height, or least equivalent to human height.

"It's a new device," it said with Hotshot's voice. "With deep concentration we can harness a solid holographic form that will house our consciousness. I can still sense my regular mode but it's harder when my consciousness is within the hologram and the hologram is out of the car.

His hands, as gentle as can be, gently touched her cheeks and wiped her tears. "Please stop crying Alexis. You'll exhaust yourself."

Her body went stiff at feeling the robot hands on her cheeks on a very gentle caress. "But…"

Hotshot smiled. "I can take on many holographic forms, including the form of a human. That was,actually, what I was going for but for some reason, my holoform came out as myself."

"When did you get this?" she asked as her hand reached up to touch the side of his face.

"About a year ago. We also have found Optimus Prime too, but he's in stasis."

"Optimus has been found," Alexis blinked. "That's great news."

"It is but Red Alert is still working on him. From the battle with Unicron, other than his armor and spark, Optimus is a near shell."

"That's terrible," she answered sadly. "So it's not for sure if he'll ever operate again."

"Red Alert is hopeful," Hotshot explained. "Why don't we go back to the base, this humidity is bugging my circuits."

Alexis nodded. She stood up, with Hotshot's help and once she was in his car, the hologram disappeared and he reactivated the warpgate. After Alexis knew they were in the safety of the base, she got out, thinking Hotshot would transform, but he didn't. He reactivated his hologram walked over to her.

"Please tell me what is wrong," he said politely. "I want to help. Rad told me some of what has happened since we left, but I very much would like to hear your side."

Alexis turned away from her, crossing her arms. "There is nothing to talk about. I wish Rad would mind his own business."

Hotshot was taken aback by rude comment. "This is not you Alexis. You would never get snappy like that."

"Well things change and I got older."

"You might have gotten older and yes things do change but I can't see how things can change so quickly in less than a year."

"I came here to get away from questions and concerns. I don't want them from you too." She went to turn when an arm snaked itself around hers and pulled her against Hotshot. Her back was against his frontal mainframe. "Let me go," she quickly fumed.

"You miss everyone so much that you're becoming distant. Are you blaming me for us leaving?"

Alexis stopped her struggling as sadness consumed her once again. She lowered her head. "You wouldn't understand," she whispered.

"I wouldn't understand?" Hotshot blinked. "Why would I not understand?" He released his hold on her but gently held her waist.

She turned in his arms and looked at him. Tears quickly consumed her again as she leaned against his shoulder and started to sob again. "I'm so lonely." She cried out.

Hotshot held her close as she cried. He gently rubbed her shoulders and back as she cried. Before long, her tears subsided and but she kept herself leaning against him. Her legs were nearing on giving out on her but she knew with his arms around her, he would not let her fall.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered. "I guess it's a mixture of everything that has happened since we were younger. You guys coming, Starscream dying, you guys having to leave and then my Mom died and my Dad began blaming me. I ran away from my father and have been doing my best to keep my grades up. That's why I came here. I can concentrate better."

"Why avoid Rad and the others then?" he asked softly.

"Too much of a reminder of what I lost."

"Well wouldn't being here, cause you remember more?"

"It can but at the same time, I feel closer to you guys and it helps me to know that one day you'll be back."

"But isolating yourself from everyone doesn't help," he said soothingly. "They want to help you and you are pushing them away. Rad is worried for you and that is why he contacted me."

"Rad contacted you? I didn't know that." She lifted her head to look at the holographic form of her friend. She tried to rub away her tears as she tried to study the features of the holographic face. The body was identical to the real form; expect he stood a head taller than her. Every single feature was the same and though she could not see the crevices in this form, she knew they were there, as she knew them on the real body.

"I had to come and make sure you're alright."

"You came here for me?"

He smiled. "Of course I did. You're my friend. Out of all you kids, I most enjoyed your company the best. Maybe it's because you are a girl and it gave me a chance to know another side of humans. Maybe it was because sometimes you were more mature than the others."

Alexis felt a blush try to creep into her already flushed cheeks from crying. She leaned her head back down on his shoulder, preventing him from seeing her flushed face, in case it peeked out further than her tears. "I've missed you Hotshot. I've missed all of you guys, but you most of all. You always seemed to make me laugh when I was down."

"I've missed you, too," he answered as he held on to her. "It's ok to miss us as I have missed you." He felt her body was about to give out, so he lowered himself to the floor, taking her with him. He soon was on the floor with her sitting on his armoured lap.

For several minutes neither spoke, they just rested and relaxed in each other's arms. Alexis' tears began to slow again as she allowed, for the first time in five years, for her thoughts to think clearly. She had been depressed with the Autobots leaving but it got worse as the years began to roll by and her mother's death basically snapped her mind.

"My father began to abuse me," she finally said, all worn out. She felt his hands tighten against her back as she felt him get angry. She was quiet for a moment, seeing if he would say something when it didn't come, she continued. "It happened shortly after the funeral. And it wasn't no verbal words it was actual physical abuse. I began to fear for my life and the life of my friends so I broke up with Rad. I had to protect him.

"Sometimes the beatings were bad enough, I had to skip college. When I finally had enough I ran away and came here. I contacted my college and asked if I could do my studies online and they agreed. I even got an online job to sustain myself here. I only go out to shop. I don't want to run into my father. I'm afraid what he will do if he finds me."

With barely contained anger he said quietly. "I'm very sorry. I wish I was here for you."

"I know," she whispered. "That's why I came here so I can be closer. It first started out that I didn't want to be around my friends to protect them as my father never knew my friends but it later began to depress me too much because of the adventures we used to have and it reminded me of my mother."

"What did your mother die of?"

"She had gone on a two week trip to Egypt and she ended up being infected from a bug bite. It soon manifested into a poison and … and …"

"I understand," he said with much sympathy as he could give in his angered condition. "You don't have to say anything more. You know I would like to stay here with you, but I can't. I have to go back to Cybertron an and finish there."

"I would love to go with you," she said quietly. "I would love to see Cybertron again. I really have nothing holding me back."

"Yes, you do." He pulled her back a bit so he could look at her. "You have the knowledge to look forward to our return. Once Cybertron is completely rebuilt, I'm making Earth as my home."

Alexis blinked. "Really?" She watched as he nodded. "You would come back to Earth for good? But why?"

"You." He saw the questionable look in her eyes. "As I already said. I have missed you the most. I've missed your cheerful voice, how you would grumble at Carlos for saying something stupid and frankly just your plain," his fingers found their way to her face again. "Your pretty face. And being able to see it at this level, it's even prettier."

Fresh tears threatened to fall again, but this time in happiness. As he stared at him, fighting back the tears, she wondered if there were female Autobots on Cybertron. She never saw any when she was there, but they could have been fighting on a different part of the planet.

"Hotshot, do Transformers have female warriors?"

"Of course," he smiled. "There isn't as many as there once was. Female Transformers are a dying race of Transformers but we do have them. One of our Autobots is actually beginning to build a new group of female transformers."

"Do you guys have relationships with them?"

Her question was a little confusing. As he wasn't sure where she was going with it, but he was going to answer any of her questions to the best of ability no matter how confusing they were going to get. "There is the odd Transformer who has been able to able to have a life mate with a femme Transformer, but it's rare as there are not many."

Satisfied with the answer, she began to wonder what it would be like to be with a Transformer. A sudden idea came to her mind and she was going to run with it no matter how unorthodox it was.

"Hotshot, I want to try something," she said. She leaned forward getting closer to his face.

He seemed to get a little nervous, anger forgotten as she began to lean forward. "Alexis, what are you doing?"

She blushed at what she was about to do, but if she backed away she would never know what it would feel like. "Please forgive me, if you don't like this but I want to know how it feels."

Hotshot never had the chance to ask what she meant when he suddenly felt very human lips touching his holographic ones. The sensation was very … was very … he couldn't describe what the feeling was. He couldn't grasp the idea of how it felt. All he knew it was something he never had before. He knew and understood what she was doing as he did watch TV when he was stationed on Earth, but he never thought it could ever be possible. Her lips were so soft and gentle.

Not wanting her to feel like she was making a fool out of herself, he slowly dragged his fingers into her hair, which still only went to her shoulders. Other than height and clothing, she still looked identical to when she was 13. He slowly began to follow her lead, manipulating his lips to follow along with hers. He heard a slight noise come from her and assumed it was her giving off a slight moan. He wonder if he was doing something right, but he soon found his answer when her hands found their way towards his neck. Her hands squirmed around his armour at his neck and soon were wrapped around his neck, pulling herself closer.

The need to breath, soon forced her to move from him. She looked at him with a blush, knowing that he enjoyed it as much as she did. She could not form words though as she was too speechless on how well that kiss felt.

"Wow," he breathed finally. "That was amazing. So that's what it's like to kiss someone."

Alexis felt her blush creep further around her face, but his time with his hands in her hair, she could not hide her face. Finally after several more minutes, she finally found her voice again.

"I wanted to know what it was like," she whispered.

"Well I guess we both got our answers," he answered, still thinking on how the kiss felt. He began to wonder if he could do something himself. But he wasn't sure if he should but then again, she was forward enough to try something, why not him?

"Alexis…" he started. When he knew he had her attention. He began to battle with himself if he should test his theory. He saw that she was looking at him very intently and he knew he had to act and act fast.

He quickly pulled her to him, gently slamming her lips against his. She gasped at his sudden movement, but it did not throw her off guard for long as she was soon kissing him back. He had a feeling the need for her to breath was soon coming as he began focus on his holoform device. Within moments he was able to make it do what he wanted and Alexis now needed air. She tried to move away but he wouldn't. Instead he opened his mouth and activated the device to throw air into her lungs.

She gasped once again as air filled into her lungs and she no longer needed to back away for air. Her body quickly began to act on their own accord as she, without breaking the lip lock, as he wouldn't let her, moved her body to straddle him. The kiss then went into a new height, as he was able to give her air that was needed for her to breath so she didn't have to break away.

Deciding to take a new chance, Alexis opened her mouth further and decided to test a new theory. Her tongue went into his mouth and to her surprise she found what felt like a tongue, but it wasn't, that she was sure, but she didn't care. The moment her tongue touched it, it began to respond.

For about fifteen minutes the two sat on the floor with a tight lip lock, with him giving her air every few moments. Finally she began to tire and he knew this and he decided to let her go. When she was far enough away she stared at him as they both said….

"Wow."

She leaned her against his shoulder, still feeling his lips on hers and how long they were able to kiss for. Finally she was the first to break the silence. "I don't want you to leave."

"I have to," he whispered, allowing reality kick in. "But I will stay for a few days to make sure everything is alright with you and that you will talk with your friends again."

She wrapped her arms around his arms. "As long as you promise me, you will visit. Even if Cybertron isn't complete."

"With a kiss like that," he finally mustered. "How can a refuse?"

She smiled.

The two stayed like that for another few more minutes before he felt it was time for them to get up. She reluctantly got up. He gave her a quick peck before disengaging his hologram, allowing his consciousness to take over his body once again. He transformed and Alexis got to see him in all his glory once again, though she was vastly getting used to his holoform.

For the next few days the two hung around each other. Hotshot made sure she was secure at the base for her to stay well comfortable and he convinced the boys to come and see her. When the boys were there it nearly felt like old times again but when it was the two of them, they would often just enjoy each other's company. When the day finally came when he had to leave for Cybertron. It saddened Alexis greatly.

"Don't be sad," he said as he transformed and activated his hologram once again. He walked over to her and lifted her chin. "I promise I'll come and visit. But you must promise to keep in touch."

"I don't want you to go," she said as tears trailed her cheeks.

"I don't want to go either," he answered as he brushed the tears away. "But I must. And I will return. We can send subspace letters to each other. I'll look forward to the day when I can hold you again." His arms quickly wrapped around her, pulling her close to him.

"Me too," she admitted. "I love you Hotshot. I don't know how I fell for a fifty robot, but I have."

Hotshot smiled. "Just as I have fallen in love with a tiny human that has a fragile life span. Til next time, my love." He quickly swept her in her final searing kiss that left both of them breathless. The kiss lasted longer than a normal one would but not as long as their first searing kiss did.

When he finally released her. He kissed her forehead. "I left you something on your bed. Go and see while I leave so the good bye won't be as strong."

She nodded and quickly kissed him again. She ran down the hall to her room. On the bed was a dozen different color roses. There was also a note with it as well that read.

'All my love. I'll miss you as you'll miss me. I love you. Hotshot'

Tears fell from her eyes as she read the note. She looked at the flowers again and directly underneath was a stuffed animal in the form of Hotshot in bot mode. She quickly hugged the thing tightly against her chest as more tears fell. Soon enough she stopped her tears and looked at the bear again. He was going to back and she knew this. Which meant she had to stop her snappy attitude and be the woman he had fallen in love with. She placed the roses in water and soon went about her normal daily business, this time without taking trips to the jungle. She even called the police and had her father arrested for assault.

When her day in court came to go up against her father as he was also being charged for other things. She saw a man in the room that was sitting beside Rad. It took her awhile but when she was finally done taking the stand, she realized the man was a holographic Hotshot. But he wasn't the only one. All the Autobots she knew were there in the courtroom. And she soon found out that Cybertron was now rebuilt and Hotshot was now free to be with her as Optimus Prime had been reactivated and he was now leading, once again on Cybertron.

Her father was soon sentenced to ten years in jail and as for celebration, everyone went to the base to celebrate but for Alexis and Hotshot they ended up celebrating in a very different way, which soon afterwards she found herself pregnant but how was that possible. He was a hologram. But she soon found out that the hologram had full capacity of a human including the ability to reproduce.

The news quickly spread that she was going to have a baby and Hotshot soon asked her to marry him and before she began to show the two were married in a big ceremony with many of the Autobots, including Optimus Prime there to help celebrate the union.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the minister had said. "May I introduce you to Mr and Mrs. Hotshot Autobot."

The Autobots celebrated all night with the union of a human and a Transformer. Optimus over his congratulations. Hotshot and Alexis settled on a beautiful romantic honeymoon on a deserted island where the two could spend some major alone quality time together. Hotshot was still very excited in becoming a father.

Five months after their marriage, Alexis and Hotshot became happy parents to a beautiful baby human boy. He was born at the base as that was their home and Red Alert's hologram was the one who delivered the baby. When the congratulations were all done and over with, Optimus, who was on Earth for the event, had ushered everyone out, allowing the new parents to have a moment to themselves.

"I love you Hotshot," she whispered as she held the sleeping newborn.

"I love you and this child," he answered as he kissed her and laid a gentle hand on the infant's head. He was in the holographic form of himself, not the human. He would only become the human when a special time called for it.

"You know I never thought it was possible."

"Neither did," she looked at the baby. "Hotshot thank for you finding me that day."

"And thank you for kissing me. I mean without that kiss, he probably might not be here."

Alexis smiled. "Oh I think he would. I know now that we loved each other even when I was a young teenager and I think that was why I went into despair. I do wish my Mom was here."

"Love, she is here. She is your heart and memory," he soothed.

He bent to kiss her and the two soon began to get into a heated a kiss after several moments of kissing and him giving her air, their kiss ended with the sound of a baby cry. It had caused Hotshot to jerk and Alexis to giggle. She soon figured what he wanted and he gave it to her and Hotshot watched in fascination as he watched for the very first time a mother breast-feeding her baby. He loved his Alexis so much and now his son. He didn't think anything else could make him happier. He loved his family.


End file.
